liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Mxyzptlk
}}]] Personal Characteristics Name: Mr. Mxyzptlk Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male. Age: Inapplicable. Transcends time (It literally exists out of time). Classification: 5th-Dimensional Imp Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Allies: *Bat-Mite *Superman (He's the protector of the Superman) Enemies: *Superboy Prime Summary Mister Mxyzptlk is a whimsical, reality bending imp from the 5th dimension and a frequent foe of Superman. Rarely malicious, Mxyzptlk spends his days waiting for opportunities to mess with his favorite Kryptonian, killing time with every alternate version of Superman to ease his boredom. Despite his childish and playful tendencies, he is a dangerous entity to ignore, as his god-like abilities allow him to bend space and time to his whim, making him a truly terrifying opponent if he feels like "playing supervillain". Mentality Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Mr.Mxyzptlk exists as a single entity across all universes, perceiving all of time simultaneously. As the Mxy Twins, he wrote the Encyclopedia Universal, a book containing virtually all information on everything in existence.) Morality: Neutral Sexual Preference: Heterosexual (Ms. Gsptlsnz It's his girlfriend.) Objectives: (protects Superman) Tastes: Walking on sunny days with his girlfriend Powers and Stats Tier: A/2 | A/2 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness/Breaking, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic/5th Dimensional Technology (Depending on the interpretation), Flight/levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Intangibility, Duplication, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10) Dimensionality: 5D (He is 5th-Dimensional being needing to create an illusory body to interact with three-dimensional beings.) | N.A (Exist beyond space and time, outside the Multiverse) Attack Potency: Infinite (5D; Completely erased the fifth dimension He embodies endless variations of herself as a single being, By possessing 99.9% of his power, Joker would have destroyed all the lands of the multiverse). Durability: Infinite ('''5D; Scale from Attack Potency) Speed: Unknown (Exists beyond the 4th Dimension, i.e time. Perceives all of time past, present and future across all universe simultaneously. 5D Imps can freely move through time and Hypertime.) | N.A (Exist beyond space and time, outside the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Infinite (5D; Scale from Attack Potency) Stamina: Infinite Range: Infinite | N.A (Exist beyond space and time, outside the Multiverse) Weaknesses: His comical and lighthearted personality means that he rarely acts seriously or uses a fraction of his true power. Will be banished to the 5th Dimension for up to 90 days if he is forced / tricked to speak or write his name backwards. However, this weakness is self-imposed and can be ignored should Mxyzptlk desire. Key: Pre Morrison Cosmology | Pos Morrison Cosmology Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Villains Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Logic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier A/2